Sin esperar nada a cambio
by Lenayuri
Summary: Por un descuido, Sebastian es capturado. Pero Jim no puede permitir perder a su mascota ¿verdad? [Teen!lock] [Mormor]
1. Problemas

**Disclaimer**. Ningún personaje, escenario, etc. me pertenece. Lo escrito aquí lo hago única y exclusivamente por diversión y por amor al fandom y al slash/yaoi.

**Nota:** Teen!lock. Mormor. AU.

**Este fanfic es parte de los festejos por el 1er aniversario del foro I'm Sherlocked**.

**Prompt**: Esposas de policía.

* * *

**Sin Esperar Nada a Cambio**

**Problemas**

Estaba en problemas. Oh sí.

Algo en su mente le había dicho que no aceptase lo que el imbécil manipulador le había pedido, pero no. Era demasiado _buen_ samaritano como para pensar en las consecuencias. Aunque claro, nunca podía negarse a él, por más que así lo deseara.

Porque la revolución que era james Moriarty no podía compararse a nada que haya conocido antes. Sebastian, aún después de tanto tiempo de conocer al adolescente, no podía dejar de sentirse fascinado con el bastardo.

Y a pesar de ser tan vil y descarado como era, calzaba perfecto para él. Al menos así lo sentía él – nunca se puso a pensar en ser correspondido, mucho menos había imaginado la posibilidad de que ese pequeño diablillo pudiese sentir algo por algún otro ser vivo que no fuese las ganas de quitarle la vida.

Pero dejando esas cavilaciones de lado, Sebastian aún tenía que pensar cómo salir de ahí – con vida.

Había sido atrapado – muy estúpidamente – por una pandilla de idiotas de los que bien pudo deshacerse de no ser porque Jim estaba involucrado. Y sí, por salvarlo y mantenerlo a salvo, había bajado la guardia y lo habían capturado. Aún se pregunta qué harán con él, teniendo en cuenta que Jim y él les habían causado muchos problemas y bajas en sus líneas.

Sería una especie de venganza, eso piensa Moran.

Aún así, sigue intentando zafarse de las esposas con las que lo tenían cautivo. Si tan solo pudiese dislocarse el pulgar…

Ah, malditas manos grandes.

=X=

Con las muñecas lastimadas y sin la posibilidad de poder escapar, Sebastian suspira y se mentaliza para, mínimo, la paliza que van a darle – no pensemos en el peor de los escenarios. A sus diecinueve años no puede más que pensar en una sola cosa mientras observa la mugre de las paredes y una que otra rata pasar frente a él, piensa en James y la imperiosa necesidad de darle un golpe en su bello rostro de demonio con un disfraz de ángel.

Se conocieron hace relativamente año y medio. Por una casualidad del destino – ese al que le gusta jugar con las vidas de todos – Sebastian salía de su trabajo en un bar cuando le vio. James estaba siendo apaleado por un montón de idiotas. Sebastian pudo haberlo dejado ahí, si no fuese por su rostro. Jim no tenía miedo de sus golpeadores, en cambio… sonreía. Pero su sonrisa era maniaca, despiadada, malvada. Hizo que los vellos del cuerpo de Moran se erizaran y con algo parecido a un _impulso_, mató a golpes a los tipos.

James no volvió a separarse de él desde entonces. Sebastian tampoco lo dejaba solo por mucho tiempo.

Pero no es como si fuese agradecido. Jim había creado un trabajo _muy_ peculiar y Sebastian pasó a ser parte de éste aún sin saberlo. Pronto, James ya le asignaba misiones que, según él, eran sólo para él. Sí claro.

Sebastian sentía sangre gotear de sus muñecas laceradas por el constante movimiento contra las esposas y se sentía mareado. Había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que había estado ahí y ni siquiera se habían tomado _la molestia_ de cerciorarse si aún vivía.

El último pensamiento, a pesar de su estado famélico y anímico, fue para James. Porque a pesar de todo, ese maldito bastardo sin corazón, era en lo único que podía pensar.

Pronto, la oscuridad fue su única compañera en aquel edificio abandonado.

* * *

**Nota**

Naw~ Seb-baby fue capturado por salvar a Jimmy *0*

**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar**.


	2. Rescate

**Prompt**: Beso en la mejilla

* * *

**Sin Esperar Nada a Cambio**

**Rescate**

La oscuridad es una de las pocas cosas que tranquilizan a Sebastian. Es, entre otras cosas, un calmante para su mente ligeramente perturbada por los recuerdos de su pasado.

Pero así como es su salvavidas, también es su perdición. Porque dentro de ella puede ver claramente los rostros de los monstruos que fueron su tormento cuando sólo era un pequeño e inocente niño que no era capaz de defenderse de esos entes altos y deformes, aquellos que le persiguieron en sus pesadillas durante años. Esos que aún si estaba despierto, seguían ahí.

Por ese motivo Sebastian se juró a sí mismo no volver a ser débil ante nadie. Por eso era como era. Por eso había hecho lo que había hecho. Por eso había golpeado, robado, matado, todo para sobrevivir y no volver a ser una persona débil ante aquellos monstruos en su mente.

Hasta que llegó James.

James le enseñó que la oscuridad puede ser benevolente si la tratas bien. Porque la oscuridad que irradia Jim es hermosa y atrayente, es como la perfección de una tela de araña que te atrae hasta tenerte completamente atrapado y a merced de su dueño. Así es Jim, así se sentía Sebastian.

Y no podía estar más feliz con ello.

Sale abruptamente de la oscuridad, tan cálida y confortable, cuando un estruendo se escucha a lo lejos. Intenta enfocarse en algún punto, pero no puede ver absolutamente nada. Es de noche. Puede sentirlo.

Gritos agonizantes se escuchaban y lejos de estar nervioso o asustado, Sebastian tiene la plena seguridad de que es Jim quien hace aquello. Una sonrisa petulante adorna su rostro ensombrecido por la oscuridad y espera.

No tiene que esperar mucho.

—Has sido un niño malo, Seb— dice una voz luego de abrir la puerta. La luz enceguece a Sebastian por un momento pero reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar – sobre todo ese mote tan ridículo que ha intentado evitar desde hace tiempo. James Moriarty se encuentra parado en todo su esplendor en el marco de la puerta. Lleva su siempre pulcra ropa manchada de sangre. Un arma en su mano y llaves en la otra.

Se acerca hasta el rubio, deja el arma a su lado y comienza a liberarlo de las esposas.

Un segundo después, Sebastian toma el arma del piso, acerca con la otra mano la cara de james a su cuerpo y dispara dos veces, justo en medio de la cabeza, a los dos tipos que estuvieron a punto de dispararles.

James sonríe y le ayuda a levantarse.

—James, ¿hay más?— pregunta sin separarse del arma ni de su jefe.

—No que yo sepa.

—_James_— replica con voz amenazante, esa que utiliza sólo cuando requiere seriedad en el otro.

—No, Seb, ya no hay más. Acabé con ocho, tú con dos. Sólo conté diez cuando entré— su tono aburrido y lleno de sátira le da a entender que es verdad y por la falta de integrantes entrando en aquel cuarto, supuso que es verdad.

Ninguno dice nada. No hay necesidad de palabras de agradecimiento, mucho menos explicaciones.

Sebastian sabe que hizo mal al bajar la guardia, pero fue por la seguridad de James. Espera que él entienda eso.

Caminan en silencio por las calles desiertas con sólo la luna como testigo de su crimen. Si la policía investiga, fue un ajuste de cuentas – ambos se encargaron de cubrir muy bien sus huellas.

Llegan al departamento de Sebastian y sin pedir permiso – no es como si lo necesitara – James entra, el rubio le sigue de cerca. El moreno entra a la cocina y mueve aquí y allá en el refrigerador. Sebastian sabe que no necesita preguntar u ofrecer nada, él se atiende solo.

Camina a su habitación y entra al baño. Necesita asearse pues James le dijo que había estado desaparecido tres días con sus noches. Le urgía un puto baño a consciencia.

Se despoja de su ropa y la deja tirada en el piso. No es como si alguien se fuese a molestar. Media el agua y sin esperar más, entra cuando el agua se encuentra más fría que caliente. La sensación del agua contra su piel relaja sus músculos y siente que poco a poco todo va quedando limpio. Talla con fuerza hasta dejarse la piel irritada. Sebastian tiene un problema con la gente tocándole, pero no Jim. Él puede tocarle cuando quiera, como sea y con lo que sea. Así de sometido lo tiene.

Así de sometido desea estar.

Sus pensamientos vagan mientras el agua limpia y se lleva el jabón de su cuerpo y cabello, quedando limpios de cualquier rastro de aquellos despreciables imbéciles. Le hubiese gustado torturarlos, pero no hubo tiempo.

Escucha un clic y una silueta se trasluce al otro lado de la cortina de baño.

Sebastian no se mueve pensando que tal vez James ha entrado por algo del botiquín o simplemente necesita usar el baño. No mueve nada, no respira, prácticamente se petrifica bajo el agua caliente. Observa de reojo del movimiento y no está seguro de qué hacer.

James se acerca a la cortina.

Corre la cortina.

James está totalmente desnudo, observando a Sebastian con una mirada que el rubio sólo ha visto en su propio reflejo en las mañanas. Deseo, lujuria y tentación es lo que puede ver.

El moreno recorre su cuerpo con su vista y humedece sus labios. Le gusta lo que ve, Sebastian sonríe un poco, algo engreído, al saber que a Jim le gusta lo que ve.

James se lanza a sus brazos y antes de que ninguno haga nada, el más bajo besa en la mejilla al rubio. Sebastian está intrigado, se le nota en el rostro y Jim no pierde la oportunidad de burlarse un poco.

—Es tu premio por salvarme la primera vez, Seb— afirma el moreno. Acto seguido, muerde el cuello del rubio —Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, o te voy a castigar, Seb.

Sebastian no dice nada, baja las manos hasta posarlas en las nalgas del otro y se deleita con el gemido ronco que sale de su garganta.

—Ni creas que me he olvidado de tu castigo— dice, lanzándose hambriento a los labios de Sebastian.

La noche es joven, dicen por ahí y Sebastian sabe que a pesar de siempre haber velado y amado a ese bastardo que tiene por jefe, éste ha sabido sus intenciones desde el comienzo. Y la verdad es que el rubio no puede estar más complacido del resultado de aquel pequeño secuestro.

Tal vez, en el futuro, pueda dejarse atrapar una o dos veces, sólo para ver de qué es capaz James.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses, no volveré a ir por ti— afirma James, leyendo su pensamiento como siempre hace.

—Bastardo.

—Gracias Seb. Ahora ¿en qué estaba? Ah, sí— la boca de James se llena del miembro de Sebastian y éste se pierde en las sensaciones.

Ese maldito cabrón siempre se sale con la suya. Oh, bien. Lo haría sufrir más tarde, de eso se encargaría él.

* * *

**Nota**

Fin~

Oh sí, termina con James ocupado y Seby teniendo un orgasmo... o algo así xD

¡Voy tarde, voy tarde! Soy la admin y voy tarde con las actividades, ops. **Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.** :)


End file.
